


Irreplaceable

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Reader Insert, solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: His thoughts gnawed away at his heart.It corroded him. It broke him down.But your words repeatedly saved him.





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. Haikyuu!! is the property of Haruichi Furudate.

_I was replaced._  
  
Every time he closed his eyes, he can still vividly see the proud expression on the underclassman's face. He can still remember the taste of defeat that left a bitter and disgusting feeling within him.   
  
 _I'm not good enough._  
  
Normally, he doesn't express these kinds of feelings. The feelings of pure disappointment, anger, sorrow; they overwhelmed him, and without him realizing it, his fists were clenched. Raised over his head, and prepared to swing downwards, but he feels your feather light grasp around his wrist and your body pressed against his back.  
  
"Eita-kun, it's okay."  
  
 _It's not_. But despite his emotions being in turmoil, your presence calmed him and he feels himself grow lax and you gently let go of him; but only for him to wrap his arms around you. You can hear his heart beating erratically as though he just finished another game. You wrap your arms around him, cradling his head against you and you hear him mutter something against you.  
  
"Please [F/N]," he softly calls out. You run your hands through his hair, threading through it carefully and softly and you softly whisper, "You can just let it all out, Eita-kun."  
  
He shakes his head, refusing to let it all go. Refusing to be so bothered by what is happening around him. Refusing to accept the reality. And he only returns when he hears a strangled and muffled cry. But it only hurts him even more when he realizes it was from himself.  
  
He hears his name on your lips as your embrace around him tightens. You leave feather light kisses all over as you let him cry it all out.   
  
***  
  
Eita wakes up to find himself cuddled in your arms in the hallway leading towards his bedroom. Soft, even, shallow breaths escaped your lips indicating you were fast asleep. He tries to get up, only to realize the slightly awkward position the two of you were in. With much difficulty, he manages to get up and out of your hold without waking you. He gently lifts you off the floor in an almost bridal position.  
  
You were still asleep, until Eita slips into bed. You groggily blink your eyes awake and you roll over, immediately nuzzling yourself against him.  
  
He absentmindedly hugs you, and you whisper, "Eita-kun, you're wonderful."  
  
He visibly freezes and you continue, "You're not useless. Nor are you a waste of time or space. And you are talented, much more than you think you are."  
  
His arms tighten his hold on you and you gently cup his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. You flash him a bright smile and you continue, "Even if you're not the main setter anymore. Know that you'll always be important to them. He's your legacy. And remember," you pause, your eyes gaze lovingly into his and you gently close the gap between your lips and his.  
  
"You're **irreplaceable.** "

**Author's Note:**

> For RandomYami, hehehe. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. It was my first time writing about Semi Semi, so I don't know if I got his character right. huehuehue. ;;
> 
> Also I enjoy all comments! Even if they're redundant, I love responding to people and seeing what it is that made them like it so much. But if you don't feel the need to comment, that's perfectly fine as well! ^__^
> 
> Thank you for watching me and please continue to watch over me in the future too!


End file.
